isandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Amagiri Yokai
Amagiri is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 as well as the former Captain of the 11th Division. Appearance Approximately 6 feet 6 inches, with a lean but toned body. Amagiri has dark black hair that he wears free of any hair tie, allowing it to fall freely in front of his face. It is shoulder length and somewhat soft, straight and normally hanging limply. In the light, it looks like a dark brown but in the dark it is pitch black. His eyes are a piercing silver that often have a fire lit behind them revealing the emotions as he does not allow his face to show most emotion. It can also be described as gun metal silver or a molten gray. Disregarding the normal Shinigami wardrobe, Amagiri wears dark black leather pants, a black v-necked shirt and a long black coat that has short sleeves and is often worn open, allowing the coat to trail behind him. Around his neck a cross is worn on a metal chain allow to hang freely and move with him. His Haori is sleeveless and worn over the top of his black coat, there are a few rips and tears from normal use but not so much that he has to get a new haori every ten minutes. His reiatsu is black as night and often can be seen as dark blue-purple if seen in the day. It is because of the new restorative nature of his bankai that Amagiri managed to regain his arms, making the metal reiatsu arms made for him by the 12th Division unneeded. Personality Amagiri is, after his memories have been wiped, rather quiet and withdrawn, almost to the point of being seen as mute or deaf when he isn't. There could sometimes be a thoughtful look on his face but he was usually just wondering about how far he could chuck something or even just counting how many times he'd have to strike to cut something down. Of course this doesn't mean that he isn't social, he just finds he has to have something to say or talk about beforehand. He is quite protective of those who cannot defend themselves. He finds that those victimizing people are scum that should be cut down with extreme prejudice. If he would see these kinds of acts, he would immediately step in and do what he could to defend people. Other than this, he doesn't show a lot of emotion on his face or in his voice and, at first glance, seems to be an extremely cold and hateful person. Although he doesn't remember anymore, he does know that he's been hurt in the past. He doesn't have a lot of feelings on this but he does try to keep it from happening again. This is likely where Avinashi comes in. While he still has these walls around himself, it can be seen that while he can be kind, he can also be very dangerous. He doesn't have a hair trigger anymore, Avinashti keeps a hold of that, but he often puts himself in danger for those allies that need to escape safely. He finds that if he doesn't perform to the best of his ability, he ends up feeling an immense amount of guilt since he knew he could have helped them. This guilt leads to nightmares which leads to a small case of insomnia. Even after all that's happened, Amagiri has a great sense of honor and pride. If his honor is insulted, he will no longer respect those who have blemished his honor in any way. He feels that the only true way to gain honor is to fight for it and through that, he gains his pride. Defending the honor of others also is a huge thing for Higosha, if he feels that someone he considers a friend or family member is personally affronted and he knows they cannot fight for themselves, he will step in and take the offender head-on. History A New Life be added... Zanpakutō Skills: *Shunpo *Kido up to number 64. Inner World Amagiri's inner world is quiet and not as ornate as some. It's a simple area of mountains brought in by the reformatting of his memories. The different peaks of the mountains each represent a past accomplishment that he's long since forgotten and their treacherous paths make it nearly impossible for him to even traverse. It would be near soundless if it weren't for the musical, gentle breeze that blows snow through the area on rather difficult and headache ridden days. There are four moons that can be seen at all times, the largest being in an eternal eclipse, two in full state and one in a slight crescent. The clouds around them glow with a gentle purple from the surpeme darkness of Amagiri's reiatsu but coming with this was a gentle luminescence that made them look as if they were glowing easily.. In the distance, on a shore far from the center and cut off by mountains, a storm sits on the shores of a place that Amagiri will never be able to reach. If anyone were nearby, they would be able to see that the storm is very much like a hurricane in formation and power, it can be seen striking the waters of his inner world from a high, far-away vantage point. Unknown to him, it signifies the inner conflicts and tumultuous past that he's had as well as the pain he's gone through from different instances in his living life. Since he cannot venture to those shores due to the large mountains in the way, Amagiri doesn't know that there's an industrial park that looks as if it's taken straight from the human world. There's a darkened, desolate city next to it that is in limbo between the near sunrise on the left and the eternal night on the right. Zanpakuto Spirit Avinashi: Indestructible Unlike other zanpakuto, Avinashi's hilt is encased in oaken wood with very little superfluous decorations. There's a gentle curve to the blade and the sheath is made of the same material as the hilt. It can be easy to decipher exactly what the sword is from looking at it, however it is also streamlined to the point of being mistaken for a slightly curved walking stick. As a zanpakuto spirit, Avinashi is dressed in a heavily ornate style. Long blue hair and five arms are attached to her with two normal legs as she stands on a beautiful glowing rune in his inner world. Her eyes are almost always open and watching him, her vigilence being as admirable as her vicious ways of dealing with people as well as himself. She remembers a lot more than she lets on but she doesn't hint at all, simply smirks as she watches him attempting to figure it out. Saying she's cruel is an understatement but it's nothing compared to what she could do to him; Avinashi could destroy him if she ever had the urge to do so. She does, however, hold back quite a bit when it comes to dealing with him. The only time that she even remotely deals with him would be whenever she senses an upcoming battle and wants to be a part of it. Her cruelty and vicious nature can easily be seen in her battle style with him, her own influence coming out in peculiar ways. She stays in a Hindu temple in his inner world with the doors normally locked. Shikai Release command: Now, become death, destroyer of worlds... s831.jpg tumblr_m11fsuEm7e1rrjmgoo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m4mobgfOvo1r7emyeo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m11fsuEm7e1rrjmgoo1_r1_1280.jpg In Shikai state, Amagiri’s blade lets go of it's unassuming appearance. He sheaths his sword and holds it out horizontally in front of him, coating his hands up to his forearms in reiatsu. The blade lets out a small shattering noise and then begins turning into a Tanjore Katar Pata. While in this state, Amagiri can then carry on a full frontal assault on his opponents to deliver skillful blows and excellent defensive tactics that would otherwise kill a lesser man. This offensive driven style affords him the luxury of being rather creative with his attacks, a small taste of what Avinishi can do to opponents. Since the sword is so normal looking, it can be quite a surprise to those who have never faced him, making him look much more like a murderous killer than he most likely intends. This is not entirely on purpose given his personality but it does help him bond more with his zanpakuto spirit, something that's normally very much impossible in terms of simply speaking to her. Crescent Moon Using his spiritual pressure's power and coupling it with his own physical strength, Amagiri allows this unusual combination to perform a physical and seijuu based area attack. It appears in a large crescent moon in the way of him swinging both arms in unison, his katar being used to create it, and letting the spinning crescent fly toward enemies. It can move in a straight line or arc but once it's released, Amagiri cannot direct it or stop it, so even he has to deal with the consequences of where this attack goes. Five Standing in place, this symbol falls to his feet and lights up an area of five feet in diameter, appearing in the middle of the circle below him. Using his own strength, he can pull the symbol out of the ground and can then use it to attempt to stab the opponent but he must do this within a time limit. If he doesn't do it in the 2 post time limit then the symbol will return to the circle and he'll have to start all over again. If it does manage to hit, Amagiri can then fold it around the opponent and move away, squeezing his fist closed to try and do burn damage against the opponent. Bankai Release Command: Bhasmaanga Raaga Due to Avinashi's influence, Amagiri's body is draped in pure white reiatsu that easily resembles ashes, the exact opposite of what it normally is so that it can give off a saintly, almost pure feeling. Of course, this isn't what it actually means. Something can be as pure as one comes but can easily be the slimiest and most disgusting thing standing in front of someone. His bankai signifies this change after his memory wipe and the blood red tassels on him shows that he can never go back to what he once was. His skin and hair loses all pigmentation, making him even more eerie up close with light eyes showing against white skin. During his bankai, his katar weapons become much more ornate as well, hiding easily under his white robes. They now reach up to his shoulder, making it much more dangerous as their length is almost doubled in bankai, so that he can have a little greater length on his weapon itself. With this means that he must be aware of the weapons at all times or else he could easily harm himself without meaning to. The handles turn gold, the same shade as his eyes, and the top of the blades are held onto his upper arm so as not to come off. The bankai itself causes a Pyroclastic Flow around himself and his opponent. The heat from it is very high but only can be felt, it does nothing to harm either person caught in it. Ashes to Ashes Using his reiatsu, Amagiri can heal himself using the ashes from the pyroclastic flow above his and his opponent's heads to blanket an area within a forty yard range. Amagiri cannot target the area at all and he simply has to guess where this area is as he may or may not be able to get within it's rang. The healing effect itself is very subjetive to how many turns in a battle he stays under it. Healing per turns: *2 for small wounds; bruises, scratches, sore joints, ect. *4 for heavy wounds; cuts, deep tissue bruises, ect. *6 for deep wounds; gashes 4 inches and shallower, broken bones turn per broken bone, ext. *10 for everything else; gashes 4 inches or more, regrowing outer limbs, deep near-fatal wounds heavy reiatsu exhaustion and can possibly kill Amagiri if the wound moves into the torso cavity. Statistics After nerf. Gallery Jinx_star_limbs.jpg Alvaro-garay-600-1034157.jpg Alvaro garay 25.JPG Alvaro.Garay.full.215027.jpg Alvaro.Garay.240.519112.jpg 521206.jpg